A Night or Three to Remember
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: Sarah and Harm meet every few years with unexpected results. Story note: This an alternate universe story. It’s a story of how Sarah deals with the aftermath of Harm “Flyboy” Rabb. It follows the real Jag timeline very loosely.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **A Night or Three to Remember**

Author: rooster dawn

Alternate Universe

Pairing: Sarah/ sometime Harm

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Sarah and Harm meet every few years with unexpected results.

Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed.

Story note: This an alternate universe story. It's a story of how Sarah deals with the aftermath of Harm "Flyboy" Rabb. Follows real Jag timeline very loosely.

part 1

Wednesday

17 July 1996

White House Rose Garden

Sarah was wondering what she was doing in Washington DC. She had been working a double homicide murder case. She was the prosecutor. This was a case that could make her career. It would make her a rising star in the world of JAG.

Instead she had been pulled from the trial and ordered to report to headquarters. She looked around as she walked. She was in the White House Rose Garden. She was told the Admiral would meet her there.

It was very beautiful here. She loved roses. There wasn't a color or variety she didn't like. She took a deep breath to savor the aroma of thousands of roses. It was mind numbing. She was on sensory overload.

If the Admiral didn't arrive soon she would never be able to leave here on her own. She heard someone coming. There were three men wearing what looked like ice cream vendor uniforms walking her way. She laughed at the thought.

Two of them were very tall and one was a short dumpy doughboy looking squid. One of the tall ones, the admiral, was distinguish looking and quite fit for his age. But somehow she figured he must be a grumpy old man who didn't have a life outside the office.

The third one was drop dead gorgeous. He looked very delectable ready to eat. When she saw the wings she sighed. A flyboy, they were arrogant and larger than life little boys, whose only purpose in life was to charm the ladies.

They existed to only love them and leave them. They weren't capable of making a commitment to anyone. They were to be avoided at all cost. As they got nearer the larger than life smile came across the flyboy's face when he saw her standing there.

But when it cam time to be introduce he was speechless. She didn't know what to think. He look like he had seen a ghost, but it felt like he was looking deep into her eyes and seeing right into her soul.

After the introductions were made they went back to headquarters where they were told about their mission. Now she understood why she was here. Her uncle had stolen a very important document. They figured she must know where to find him.

Harm's apartment

Before they left for Arizona they went back to his apartment. She shook her head. It looked like he lived in an abandon warehouse. They went inside and up a flight of stairs to his apartment.

When they went inside she wanted to laugh. What a dump. How could he live in a place like this? He obviously didn't take his ladies back to his place. Then again why would he? When he was through with them he wouldn't want them to know where he lived.

"I though squids were supposed to be anal about being clean." smirked Sarah.

"What? Oh, you mean the apartment. I'm fixing it up. The landlord said he would give me a break in the rent if I renovate it. I like working with my hands." smiled Harm.

"I'm sure you do." thought Sarah.

"If you want something to drink Sarah, there's cold drinks in the frig." added Harm as he caught her meaning.

She went over to the frig and opened it. There was an ice box inside it filled with ice and soft drinks. Why wasn't it plugged in? All she could do was shake her head.

"I haven't had time to do the wiring yet." added Harm.

As he changed and packed a sea bag he was watching her very closely. He couldn't believe she looked so much like Diane. She was so beautiful. He wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to ...

the Arizona desert

Several hours later they were in Arizona. They checked out the robbery site. She wondered why she had to fly to Washington and then fly back to Arizona. Why couldn't she have just flown here from LA?

It would have saved her a lot of time. It would have only cost her only an hour instead of twelve. She could have slept in instead of getting up at three in the morning to make the flight to Washington.

She was tired. She told the Commander that she was going to the marine base. He was going to fly in the helicopter, flyboys and their toys she thought. She waited for them to leave before heading in the direction she thought her uncle was.

She hadn't gone very far before the Commander asked her to pull over. He had decided to go with her. Damm, damm, damm!

"What's wrong Commander?" she asked.

"I think I'll go wherever it is you're going." he smiled at her.

"I'm going to the base." she replied.

"The base is in the other direction Sarah. Where are you going?" he asked pulling rank.

"I was heading to Red Rock Mesa. There are places there to hide and get lost. It's where I would go." she replied.

He gave her a funny look.

"I grew up in Arizona. I know it like my back yard." she explained.

A couple hours later they stopped at a gas station to change and fill up the car with gas, While Sarah was inside Harm managed to rent a pickup truck with a bed in the back. He smiled with satisfaction.

Now all he would have to do was get her in there and let nature take its course. If there was one thing he knew, it was women. Sarah might play hard to get, but in the end he knew she would sleep with him. They all did.

"What is this Commander?" she asked with a show of disgust.

Harm sighed, why did she keep calling him Commander. He had asked her to call him Harm.

"I think Webb has the car and phones bugged. Since I don't know how long it will take to get to this Red Rock Mesa, I thought I would take a vehicle with a bed in it." he replied.

"Why?" she asked. He didn't honestly think she was going to sleep in the same bed with him.

"Come on Sarah, even if we get there at a reasonable time, we don't know how long we will have to wait before we make contact with them. We might as well be comfortable." he whined.

"We can tell your uncle that I'm your boyfriend."

She shook her head and got into the truck. She had to give him credit, he was thinking ahead about all the possibilities.

Several hours later they arrived at Red Rock Mesa. It was after 2100 hours and very dark. Harm signaled with the headlights to let her uncle know she was here. Now all they could do was wait.

At 2230 hours they decided to go to bed. Sarah was hesitant to go inside with him. She didn't know him, only that he was a flyboy who thought he was God's gift to women.

"Sarah, I promise you I won't do anything but sleep. I am an officer and a gentleman." he said with a smile.

"Don't you give me your flyboy smile. It might work with all your feeble minded squidlets, but it won't work with me." she replied.

"Sorry."

They both went inside the back and laid down on the mattress. It wasn't bad she thought as Harm pulled the covers over them. She was a light sleeper. If he tried anything, she would hurt him.

During the night Sarah rolled over onto Harm. She laid half on, half off him. She was sleeping very soundly with her head on his chest. She was dead to the world. It had been a very long day.

For Harm he breathed in her scent while he slept. He began to dream of Diane. His arms were around her. She felt so good, so soft. He became aroused. His hands manage to slip her shorts off. It wasn't long before he satisfied himself.

The next morning Sarah woke up and knew something was wrong. She could feel that he was where he didn't belong. She leaned away from him and hit him hard several times in the chest to wake him up.

"Huh?" He said as he became aware that she was lying on top of him, but also that he was where he said he wouldn't be. "Sorry Sarah, but you must have rolled over on top of me. I was dreaming of making love to Diane."

"That's no excuse Commander." she replied as she hit him a few more times.

"Sarah stop! There are people outside staring at us." he pleaded.

"You better get your sorry six outside while I get dress." ordered Sarah.

Several hours later Sarah had arranged for her uncle to give the document back to her and Harm. It had been a nice visit. She hadn't seen him in a couple of years. They talked for a while before she and Harm returned to the robbery location.

They found an angry Webb running around like a chicken with his head cut off. When Webb saw them he ran over to them screaming.

"Where the hell have you two been? You said you were going to the Marine base." ranted Webb.

"Settle down chicken man. What you're looking for is in the trunk of the car. Don't screw up again Webb. We won't be around to bail your sorry six out." ordered Harm looking down at the little man.

"How?" asked Webb.

"Never you mind chicken man. It's classified." grinned Harm. He had always wanted to do that to a spook.

Harm went over to where Bud and Sarah were. The last couple of days had been nice. He was looking forward to working with Sarah MacKenzie. He liked working with women, especially beautiful ones.

"Are you ready to go home to Washington?" smiled Harm looking at Sarah.

"Yes Sir! Webb made me sleep with the sand fleas. I itch all over. I could use a hot bath." replied Bud.

Harm wasn't paying him any attention. He was looking at Sarah. He wanted her to know he wanted her back in Washington.

"Sarah?"

"Sorry Commander, I just got off the phone with your Admiral. This was a temporary assignment. I was only assigned to work with you until the job was done. I'm heading back to LA to night. It was nice meeting you Commander." answered Sarah.

Sarah was relieved to be leaving. She had too much in her life to accomplish. She didn't need to be distracted by a good looking flyboy. She knew that sooner or later he would win her over if she stayed.

Harm was greatly disappointed. Now he would be stuck with someone like Bud Roberts. Could it get any worse.

"Can I at least get a goodbye kiss Sarah, please." he pleaded.

She thought why not. It had been a long time since she had a real good toe curling kiss.

"Alright Commander." she replied.

Since they were in uniform Harm kept it simple, one hand under her chin as he leaned down to give her a soul searching kiss to remember him by.

"Thank you Sarah." smiled Harm as he thought well done.

Sarah sighed in response "Anytime Commander." His ego was big enough already. It needed deflating a notch or two.

Tuesday

15 Oct 1996

LA Memorial Hospital

Several months later Sarah decided to go and see her doctor. For the last several weeks she woke up feeling sick and queasy. She couldn't keep anything down except for toast. She couldn't drink coffee because it made her head spin like a top.

At first she thought she caught the flu or something with all the flying she had been doing, but when it didn't alleviate after two weeks she began to suspect something else. She thought back to that night in the desert.

She still couldn't understand how it happened. She was a light sleeper, but that night she was dead to the world. She had heard that sleeping with your head resting on someone's chest was the most peaceful experience in the world.

Not that she could argue with that, but she did wake up with her head on his chest. She had slept very deeply and peacefully. She hadn't been aware that Harm had made love to her.

She shouldn't blame him, it was her responsibility to use birth control, but she hadn't been sexually active for more than two years. She had been with NATO over in Europe for two years.

She looked up to see the doctor approach. She had a happy look on her face. She sighed as she knew what the doctor was going to say.

"You're pregnant Sarah. I figured you're about three months along. Base on when you believe it to have happen, you're due 23 April." smiles the doctor.

"Thank you Doctor Wilson." she replied.

"Have you told the father?" asked the doctor.

"No, he's not a part of my life. It was accidental. We were two strangers in too small a place at the wrong time together." she sighed.

20 April 1997

LA Memorial Hospital

Sarah spent the next six months getting ready for the baby. She moved into small house off post. She arranged for day care and an emergency contact, who would look after her child if she was called away.

Her friend was Sandra MacIntire, a mother of two who stayed home. Her husband owned a couple restaurants. She was someone Sarah sought advice from as the wonderful day came nearer and nearer.

She was there with Sarah when she gave birth to a baby girl, named Victoria. She weighed eight pounds and was twenty three inches long. She was a common copy of her mother except for the sea blue eyes.

Sarah couldn't believe how beautiful, how perfect her little girl was. She was surprised at how small she was, but Sandra assured her that her baby was actually a little larger than normal.

A couple of days later she went home with little Victoria. The nursery room was perfect. The room had been painted a light blue with clouds and an assortment of small planes riding the wind.

She was nervous about leaving Victoria alone at night in her own crib, but Sandra assured her that she would be alright. There would be a baby monitor near her to let Sarah know when she was awake and needed her attention.

A week later Sarah went into the personnel office to make changes in her records. She had a dependent and a house now. She was due additional compensation from the government. She received housing allowance (BAQ), additional meal allowance (BAS), dependent allowance (Victoria), and finally ten percent of Harm's monthly salary for child support.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **A Night or Three to Remember**

Author: rooster dawn

Alternate Universe

Pairing: Sarah/ sometime Harm

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Sarah and Harm meet every few years with unexpected results.

Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed.

Story note: This an alternate universe story. It's a story of how Sarah deals with the aftermath of Harm "Flyboy" Rabb. Follows real Jag timeline very loosely.

part 2

Friday

14 May 1999

Jag Headquarters

Two years later Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. was primping in front of the mirror. It was his last day of work. He was going back to the fleet. He would be serving on the aircraft carrier Seahawk under his old mentor Tom Boone.

He would be flying his beloved tomcats. This had been made possible because he was able to have his eyes fixed. What had been misdiagnosed as night blindness had turned out to be retina scarring.

He was all packed. He had sublet his apartment to Bud Roberts. Bud had been living with his father and brother for the last three years. He was a bit slow socially.

He had a chance with a blond bimbo name Harriet, but he had screwed up. There wasn't anyone around to help him with the ladies. He stood Harriet up every time he promised to meet her somewhere. She had finally had enough and decided to transfer to a naval base in Florida near her parents.

The Admiral had been pissed off with Harm. Apparently the Admiral had been grooming him to be the JAG some day. Yeah right, him the JAG. As far as he was concerned he would fly until he couldn't see anymore.

Then he would retire if he had his twenty years in. There was no way he was going to be a paper pusher for the rest of his life like the Admiral. He didn't want to manage a bunch of idiots like Aldrich, Roberts, and Brumby.

He would prefer to be in the courtroom everyday. He was wondering who was going to be replacing him. He had heard it was someone from the West Coast office, a marine. The thought made him shudder. Working with a marine had to be the worst possible scenario.

They always took themselves too seriously. They would grunt instead of talk. Most of them were short, ugly, and smoked foul smelling cigars. He liked smoking cigars, but only the good ones. Ones that tasted and smelled good.

Suddenly his mind drifted back to a night in the desert almost three years ago. The night he spent with a sweetest smelling, most delectable tasting, beautiful Marine name Sarah. She had looked like his Diane.

At the time he had thought her personality was totally different from Diane, but when he thought about his history with Diane on the way back to Washington, he realized they were the same. Diane hadn't given him any quarter either. She made him work for everything.

He had wondered what it would have been like if she had come back with him and been his partner. It would have been nice. He had dreamt about her for a couple of months afterwards, but eventually he had forgotten about her, that is until now.

They were having a going away party for him. Maybe he would meet his replacement then. He sighed, he was going to miss this place. Better finished packing up the office.

An hour later he saw her walking out of the Admiral's office with him. It was Major Sarah MacKenzie. His heart skipped a beat. She was still the most beautiful marine he had ever seen. He was almost sorry that he was leaving.

He walked over to greet her. He tried to calm his rapidly beating heart as he shook her hand. He gave her one of his flyboy smiles.

"Sarah MacKenzie, it's an honor to see you again. It's been much too long."

"Commander, it's nice to see you too. I was wondering if we could get together after work. I need to talk to you about some things." she replied coolly.

"I can't tonight Sarah. I'm meeting with some people in Baltimore to say goodbye. Can we do it tomorrow night Sarah." he asked seductively. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, to make love to her.

Sarah felt herself blushing slightly. His baby blue eyes and flyboy smile were hard to resist, but she had business with him that she needed to take care of before he left. She wanted to let him know about Tory, his daughter.

"That will be fine Commander. How about 2000 hours?" she asked. That would give her plenty of time for Sandra to arrive with Tory and get her settled. It had pained her to leave Tory behind in LA.

But there was no way she could do everything she needed to do and deal with twenty five month old child too. She knew Sandra love her like one of her own and would take very good care of her.

She lucked out finding a two bedroom apartment not far from Jag. The owner of the complex liked having military personnel renting his apartments. They took very good care of their living quarters.

Saturday

15 May 1999

Sarah's apartment

Sarah got a call from Sandra the next morning to let her know there had been a change in plans. One of the children had gotten sick and she wouldn't be able to bring Tory to Washington until next week.

Sarah was disappointed. She had wanted Harm to meet Tory before he left. She hoped it would give him someone to think about while he was gone. She hoped he would be more careful flying and give him an incentive to come home safely.

Now she would have to get Harm to know her by showing him the photo album of Tory's first two years. If he requested she would give him a smaller pocket size album with twenty well chosen pictures of her.

She spent the day cleaning up and unpacking her belongings. She wanted to give the place a warm fuzzy feeling. She wanted it to look like a place Harm would want to come back to, to see his daughter.

The problem was, she didn't know if Harm was ready to be a father. Did he even want to be a father? He wasn't exactly young. From what Bud told her he was going to be thirty five this year. He had never been seriously involved with anyone.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. It was Harm. Sarah was a little nervous. She needed to talk to him. What would be the best way to start? Should she start with work? It would be an icebreaker.

She was replacing him. He was supposed to be the best. It would be insightful to get his viewpoint on how things were done around here. Who should she go to when she needed help? Who should she stay away from?

She wondered what would be the best way to tell him about Tory? She could start by talking about their first case together. Then move on to the repercussions of their night together, Victoria MacKenzie Rabb.

Harm stood on the other side of the door. He was a little nervous. He remembered the last night he spent with her. They had fallen asleep together in the back of the pickup truck. She rolled over onto him.

He wrapped his arms around her and made loved to her in his dream, which turned out to be the real thing. Tonight he wouldn't wait until she was asleep. He wanted to make love with her while she was awake so he could fully appreciate her.

Sarah opened the door to let Harm in.

"Hello Harm, why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable." smiled Sarah. She led him over to the couch.

"Hi Sarah, you look lovely tonight." he replied.

"Thank you Harm, would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked trying to break the tension.

"Not right now Sarah. Why don't you come over here and sit down here with me." he answered.

"Okay Harm, but let me know when you're ready for some coffee or dessert. I have strawberry shortcake and whipped cream." she smiled.

"That sounds good Sarah." replied Harm. He barely heard what she said. All he could do was focus on her lovely face. That beautiful seductive mouth. All he could think about was how much he wanted her.

"Harm." she began.

"Yes." he moaned.

"Can we talk about the night we spent in the desert together?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk Sarah, not tonight." he replied as he took her in his arms and began to kiss her.

Sarah got caught up with the kissing. It had been a long time since she had let someone show her how much they loved her. The kissing between them intensified. Their hands became active and began their exploration of each other.

It wasn't long before they were headed for the bedroom. Harm had carried her to her bed like a man takes his new bride to bed to make love for the first time. As Harm was kissing her and helping her take off her clothes Sarah whispered to Harm.

"I need to talk to you Harm, it's important."

"Not tonight Sarah, I want to make love with you tonight, tomorrow Sarah." he replied.

"You promised Harm? It's something we really need to talk about." she pleaded.

"I promise Sarah, tomorrow." he moaned.

Sunday

16 May 1999

Sarah's apartment

The next morning Sarah woke up. She felt so good, so happy. Last night had been fantastic. They had made loved all night until they fell asleep in each other's arms. But now his side of the bed was noticeably empty. She wondered where he was.

She didn't hear him in the bathroom. She didn't hear any noise in the other room. She sat up and noticed the note and a red rose beside it. She opened it to read what it had to say.

Dear Sarah:

Last night was wonderful. I never felt so loved by anyone in my life. If it was in my power I would spend the rest of my life going to bed with you and waking up with you in my arms Sarah.

But unfortunately at this time that is impossible. Later today I leave for the Seahawk to begin flying tomcats again. I don't know how long it will be for, but I know I will miss you Sarah.

As I sit here writing this note I wonder what my life would have been like if you had returned to Washington with me instead of returning to LA. You're one of the most amazing woman I have ever met Sarah.

I will be thinking about you everyday that I'm gone. It would be so easy to fall in love with you Sarah, but that day will have to wait. Some day I hope I will be able to have that opportunity.

I'm sorry we can't have that talk you wanted to have, but I received a phone call very early this morning on my cell. I have to report to Norfolk by 0800 hours instead of 1300 hours.

Thank you for a wonderful night Sarah.

your friend forever

Harm

She didn't know whether to be happy, sad, or mad. It was a beautiful written letter from Harm. Everything she ever hoped to hear from someone she spent the night making love to, was written there.

She had been happy last night. It seemed he had been happy too. It made her feel good that he felt the same way about her. She felt sad that he wasn't here to share that joy with her this morning.

But was all this part of his act? He was after all a flyboy. They had no morals when it came to dating women. They believed in the love them and leave them mantra. She was sure someone Harm's age had the act down pact. Writing a note at the end was surely part of it.

She also felt a little angry. If Harm had been as sincere as he wrote in the letter, then more than ever she wanted Harm to know about Tory. She wanted him to know her and for her little girl to know her father.

He should have woken her so they could talk. He knew it was important to her. It was why she had invited him over in the first place. Didn't he want to talk to her or was it all about having sex with a woman whom looked like his dead girl friend.

Was this all an act? Did he really care for her or was she just an attractive doll for him to play with and then discard when he was done?

Now she wondered how long it would be until she saw him again. Damm him.

Monday

16 Aug 1999

Bethesda Hospital

A few months later Sarah decided to go see her doctor. Once again like three years ago she would wake up feeling sick and queasy. She couldn't keep anything down except toast. She couldn't enjoy drinking her coffee because it made her light headed.

At first she couldn't believe it was happening again. She had only spent one night satisfying her sexual needs. She couldn't believe that Harm had picked the perfect day when it came to her fertility.

She still could remember that night. It had been perfect. She had felt so loved that she wished it could last forever. She fell asleep with her head resting on his chest. It was the most peaceful and wonderful experience in the world.

She had slept very deeply and peacefully. She had dreamt about how Harm had made love to her for hours. She didn't want to stop, but she knew morning would come early.

Sarah looked up when she heard the doctor approach. She had a silly grin on her face. She sighed as she knew what the doctor was going to say. She couldn't believe it. Harm was two for two in his efforts.

"You're pregnant Sarah. I figure you're about three months along. Base on when you believe it happen, you're due 23 Feb." smiles the doctor.

"Thank you Doctor Green." she replied.

"Have you told the father?" asked the doctor.

"No, unfortunately he's not in my life. We were supposed to talk, but instead we made love most of the night. He left to fly jets. I don't know if he is ever going to come back." she sighed.

"I'm sorry Sarah. It must be difficult to be expecting a child and not have the father around to assist you."

"I have friends to help me. I have a good support system. We will manage somehow without him. I do wish he was here though. He's already missed Victoria's first three years. She wants a father. I don't know what to do." sighed Sarah.

There was always Commander Brumby. He always seemed to be on her scent. But he was too cocky, too low class for her taste. He also like to drink, it was all he talked about.

She had to laugh when she remembered last week in the coffee room. She was drinking some coffee. He had come in and started talking to her in his gutter slurred English. Between trying to concentrate on what he was saying and smelling his awful cologne, she had thrown up all over his shoes.

It was at that point he finally got the point that she wasn't interested in having a relationship with him. Everyone else in the room just laughed at the sight of Brumby opened mouth staring at his spic shined shoes.

Sarah decided she was going to need a larger place to live. Her apartment was fine for her and Tory, but with another child on the way it wouldn't be. She decided to go house hunting. She needed something bigger, maybe four bedrooms.

She wanted a yard for her children to play in. She needed something relatively new because she didn't want something that was high maintenance.

Thursday

17 Feb 2000

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Carolyn Imes went with Sarah to the hospital. She was there with Sarah when she gave birth to a baby girl, named Veronica. She weighed eight pounds three ounces and was twenty three inches long. She was a common copy of her mother except for the sky blue eyes.

Sarah was very surprised to see how much she looked like sister. She was perfect like her sister. She was surprised that she was the same size as her sister. From what she read in her baby books, babies came in all different sizes and no two looked alike.

A couple of days later she went home with little Veronica. Carolyn was there waiting with three year old Victoria to greet her brand new baby sister. Victoria was happy to see her. She gave her a kiss and held her hand to the baby's face, a sign of love.

The nursery room for Veronica was different than the one she had for Victoria. The room had been painted marine green with trees and an assortment of small animals chasing butterflies. There were several rainbows and birds flying throughout the blue sky in the room.

A week later Sarah went into the personnel office to make changes in her personnel record. She had another dependent and a new and bigger house now. She was due additional compensation from the government.

She received an additional meal allowance (BAS) and dependent allowance for Veronica. She arranged for another fifteen percent of Harm's monthly salary for child support. You have to pay if you're going to play the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **A Night or Three to Remember**

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternate Universe

Pairing: Sarah/ sometime Harm

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Sarah and Harm meet every few years with unexpected results.

Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed.

Story note: This an alternate universe story. It's a story of how Sarah deals with the aftermath of Harm "Flyboy" Rabb. Follows real Jag timeline very loosely.

Author's note: A question was asked about garnishing of Harm's wages. It will be answered somewhat in this chapter and later near the end.

part 3

Sunday

15 Oct 2000

Sarah's house

Sarah had a surprise visitor. It was Chloe, a ten year old girl she had met through the big sister program. She had lost her mother the previous year. She was being raised by her step dad who had no clue about raising a pre-teenage girl.

He was also dating a flake who didn't care very much for someone else's kid. They both would go out partying while leaving Chloe home alone. When they were around they would be sleeping off a hangover.

There was one time the girlfriend was so out of it Chloe had first dye the woman's hair three different colors. Then she proceeded to give her an exotic haircut. The woman wasn't very happy to see the results.

She physically hurt Chloe leaving her with multiple bruises. When Sarah saw the bruises she press assault charges on both the stepfather and the woman. The stepfather agreed to give up custody of Chloe in exchange that the charges were drop.

He agreed to let Sarah have custody of Chloe. Chloe was so happy to get away from them. Now she was with someone who would love her and someone who she could love.

Friday

15 Dec 2000

Sarah's house

Now two months later Sarah was adopting Chloe. She was going be hers. Chloe was a wonderful and precocious child. She was mature beyond her years. Sometimes she was too smart for her own good.

She had met Chloe through the local church program. They were looking for young women to mentor trouble girls who didn't have an adult woman role model. Sarah didn't want to at first since she had two little ones of her own.

But the lady running the program told her it was for only one night a week. These girls needed someone to show them a little love and understanding. She had a special girl that she thought would benefit the most from her involvement.

The first time she saw Chloe she wanted her for her very own. She was so alive and hungry for love. It was the same way for her when she was growing up with an abusive father and a mother who eventually ran away.

It hadn't been long before Chloe was coming over to her house and playing with Tory and Ronnie. She loved being their big sister the way Sarah was her big sister. It wasn't long before she told Sarah she wish Sarah was her mother.

And now that day had come. The adoption was official. Sarah was now Chloe's mother. She had gone to personnel and changed her records to include Chloe as a dependent.

She also needed to have Harm's contribution to the family increased from twenty five percent to thirty two percent of his monthly income. Chloe was her child not Harm's, yet.

Wednesday

14 Feb 2001

Aircraft Carrier Seahawk

Sarah was on her way to the Seahawk with Commander Brumby, an Aussie exchange officer. They were going to the Seahawk to investigate a mishap. A jet was waved off twice before the pilot and RIO had to bail out because the jet ran out of fuel.

She wanted to see Harm so bad. It had been almost two years since she had last seen him. She wanted to tell him about the girls, how fast they were growing. They wanted him to come home so they could meet him.

They miss having a daddy. The Aussie Commander was on her scent until she had Ronnie and adopted Chloe. He had been interested in her as a trophy, but not someone with three kids that came with her. God bless her babies.

She was sure the Commander wasn't a bad person per se, but she didn't appreciate his conduct towards women. He didn't take no for an answer very well. She didn't need that kind of man near her three girls.

She also didn't care to have someone who slurred his words as badly as he did. She wanted her girls to speak with perfect enunciation. That wasn't going to happen with the Commander around.

Last but not least she didn't need a beer guzzling swabbie hanging around. He reminded her too much of her father. She was sure at one time her father wasn't that bad either.

She needed to see Harm. She had some papers for Harm to sign. She hated doing things that affected the girls without his knowledge. She felt he should know. At least here he couldn't run away. He had to talk to her. She had forty eight hours.

She and the Commander reported in to the Captain. They needed to let him know they were here and would be gone in forty eight hours. They needed to coordinate with him about seeing everyone who was involved in the mishap.

"Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Brumby reporting Sir."

"I never like seeing Jag reporting in." moaned the Captain. "But at least there wasn't anyone hurt this time."

"Yes Sir. I've read the preliminary report Sir. We should be able to take care of everything within forty eight hours Sir. We'll try to keep any interruptions to the efficient running of your ship to a minimum Sir." reported Sarah.

"Very well carry on. I'll inform the CAG and the LSO to make sure everyone will be available to you during your stay." dismissed the Captain.

Brumby started walking off, but Sarah wanted to see Harm. She needed to ask the Captain where he was. It was the only way she knew to guarantee seeing him.

"Captain, do you know where Commander Rabb is? I need to see him about some Jag business." she asked hopefully.

"He's getting ready to fly a mission. If you hurry you can catch him in the ready room." he replied.

"Thank you Sir." replied Sarah as she hurried along to the ready room. She knew if she didn't catch him before he took off, it would be many hour before she had another chance.

When she got there he was walking out the door with the other pilots. He almost didn't see her, but he wasn't going to get by her. She was standing in front of him and didn't look like she was going to move.

"Sarah! What are you doing here? He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, but couldn't. They were in uniform.

"Hi Harm. I need to talk to you. I didn't get the chance the last time I saw you." she replied.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but I have a mission to fly in ten minutes. It takes that long to walk down to the flight deck." he explained.

"Well then, before you go I need you to sign these papers Harm." she replied.

"Can't it wait Sarah?" he pleaded.

"No Harm, I've all ready waited too long. You need to sign these papers now." she ordered.

Harm sighed, he took the pen and signed all the papers.

"Aren't you going to read the papers Harm?" she asked.

"I don't have time Sarah, I have a mission to fly. I trust you. I have to go. Maybe we can get together before you leave." he answered. He looked around and saw no one around. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Lurking in the shadows was Brumby. He had seen the kiss. He wondered how it was possible. As far as he knew Sarah had come aboard the day Harm left. How was it possible that they knew each other?

Bud had told him Harm had been a pilot before coming to JAG. He hadn't been stationed anywhere else. Bud said he had only met Sarah once. It had been for a day and a half. It had been almost five years ago.

He wondered if it had something to do with her kids. Were they married? He hadn't seen a ring, but how was it she had a child when she wasn't seeing anyone. He hadn't seen her with Harm before he left.

What were the papers for? They weren't here to see Harm. He wasn't involved in the mishap. Why did she need to see him? She didn't even know him? Did she? But they did kiss, why?

Sarah walked away. She wasn't entirely happy. Sure she got him to sign the papers. He needed to, they protected his rights as the girls' father, but they needed to talk about the girls.

She kept on wondering why was it he didn't want to talk to her. He said she was the most wonderful woman in the world. He always smiled when he saw her. He kissed her. He didn't have to.

She looked over the papers. There was Chloe's adoption papers. There was his power of attorney. There was his agreement to pay child support for his three girls. And finally there was the papers that gave him ownership of half the house and his authorization for his payment of half the mortgage.

Fifty five percent of Harm's paycheck was now going to Sarah and the girls. Twenty three percent of his paycheck went to pay the mortgage. Thirty two percent went as child support for the girls.

She would also be able to collect for BAS for a dependent of Harm. She would be able to collect a lot more by having Harm claim two of the girls as dependents since the Navy was handing his berthing.

She wondered if Harm was even aware of the wage garnishing. She had been taking deductions from his paycheck for four years now. He had never said anything to her. If he was aware of the deductions wouldn't he have said something about it. Why won't he talk to her?

Over the next forty eight hours Sarah didn't see Harm. When she was sleeping, Harm was flying. When Harm wasn't flying, he was sleeping. Sarah was busy conducting interviews with everyone involved in the mishap.

She found out during her investigation that the LSO assigned at the time of the mishap had been fighting with the pilot. The LSO always made the pilot go around at least two times, sometimes three before letting him land.

It seemed the pilot had no problems with the other LSO's. In fact if one removed the wave offs from this LSO, the pilot would be the leader on their weird Greenie Board.

She recommended that the LSO be brought up on charges of dereliction of duty and conduct unbecoming an officer. There would be an article thirty two hearing. She figured it would probably be pleaded to lost of pay for six months and a reduction in grade.

She and the Commander were getting ready to leave on the COD. She looked up and saw Harm standing in the hatchway. She waved to him and he waved back. She smiled to herself. There has to be something there between them.

What it was she didn't know. She could never corner him long enough to talk with him. He must care about her. He always smiles, but this was killing her. She had two girls with him, adopted another one with him, all based on two days together.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **A Night or Three to Remember**

Author: rooster dawn

Alternate Universe

Pairing: Sarah/ sometime Harm

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Sarah and Harm meet every few years with unexpected results.

Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed.

Story note: This an alternate universe story. It's a story of how Sarah deals with the aftermath of Harm "Flyboy" Rabb. Follows real Jag timeline very loosely.

Author's note: Patience is a Virtue, everything will be revealed in due course.

part 4

Wednesday

12 June 2002

Naval Academy

Annapolis

Harm was on leave. He was visiting with some friends at the Academy. A favorite instructor of theirs was retiring after thirty five years. He had taught advanced engineering, a course one needed to take if one hoped to become a pilot.

He couldn't believe all the people who had shown up. There were classmates whom he hadn't seen since his days at the Academy. Many of them were still serving in the Navy.

He had stopped off in Washington DC to pick up his corvette he had in storage. He was going to do this gig right. If he was lucky he would see one of the few ladies who had attended the Academy the same time he and Diane had.

It had been a long time since he had been with a woman. When he thought about it longer the last time was with Sarah the night before he left to fly. That was three years ago. He wondered where the time had gone.

He had always heard that time sped by faster as you got older. He didn't know how that was possible, but he was beginning to understand. He began to think what we wanted to do for the rest of his life.

Did he want to get married? Did he want to have a family? Had he waited too long to start thinking about this? He had been so self absorbed about flying, he hadn't given much thought about the life after flying.

In three years he would have his twenty years. He could retire if he wanted, but what was he going to do. He had spent most of his career flying jets. You couldn't do that in civilian life, though he could be an airline pilot.

But that thought didn't appeal to him, especially if he had a family. He wouldn't want to be away from them. Then the thought occurred to him. He did have a law degree. The problem was he hadn't practice law in four years.

It might be a good idea to spend at least one year at Jag before he left the Navy. If he was lucky he could spend it with Sarah. He would be able to get to know her better and maybe marry her someday and have a family.

He felt someone whack him across his back. He turned around to see it was his old buddy and roommate Jack Keeter. It was a nice surprise. He hadn't seen Jack since he rescued him from an Iranian prison.

"What are you doing here Jack? I haven't seen or heard from you in three years." he smiled glad to see his good buddy.

"I've been doing a lot of test flying for the Navy. It's a great job Harm. I get to be one of the first to fly any new planes they develop." smirked Jack.

"Some life Jack. I'll stick to flying Tomcats everyday. They have less of a chance of falling apart. I like doing my own thing. There's no one telling me what to do. There's nothing like the peacefulness and speed one experiences when flying a Tomcat." he mused.

"Yesterday's news Harm. By today's standards of what's out there, it's a dog. It's archaic, a dinosaur. Even the F-18 isn't very exciting to fly anymore. There's a plane I've been flying that is twice as fast and more maneuverable than the cat.

Harm, you should get reassigned to a test flight command. It's exciting and new. It's the thrill of a lifetime." he pleaded. He wanted Harm to join him. Then he could go carousing with Harm like the old days.

"Don't think so buddy. I figure to fly for two more years before going back to Jag." replied Harm.

"What the hell for?" asked Jack flabbergasted.

"I plan on retiring after I put in my twenty. I'm going to need a job when I get out. I going to want to get back in the swing of things and maybe get some recognition before I retire." he smiled.

"There has to be a woman in the mix somewhere. Who is she Harm?" he asked.

"I haven't seen anyone in three years buddy. I just need to plan for the future, a future after the navy." he replied.

They partied long and hard the rest of the night. They found a couple of young fillies to spend some time with. When it was time to call it a night, Harm excluded himself. He was planning on seeing Sarah before he returned from leave.

Somehow women seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to men seeing other women. Luke had told him a long time ago it wasn't a sixth sense, it was only the sense of smell that gave you away. They could always smell another woman's perfume on you no matter how long after the fact.

Saturday

20 June 2002

The MacKenzie/Rabb Estate

Harm had another day to go before he had to return to the fleet. Since he needed to drop off his corvette in DC he figure it might be a good time to check in with Sarah. He checked into a hotel room.

Sarah meanwhile was taking a relaxing walk in the park. She had the weekend to herself because her CO, the Admiral and his wife Sidney, had taken the girls for the weekend.

They were past the age of having children of their own, but liked the idea of spending time with children a few times a month. AJ knew Sarah worked very hard, both at work and at home taking care of her girls.

He liked the idea of giving her a break to herself. Besides being around the girls made him feel young again. It gave him the opportunity to watch them grow up unlike with his daughter.

Sarah heard her cell phone ringing.

"Hello, this is Sarah MacKenzie." she answered.

"Hello Sarah MacKenzie, you sound very chipper today, this is Harm." he replied anxiously.

"Hi Harm, How are you? Where are you? And how did you get my cell phone number?" she asked.

"I called Bud the spud Roberts. He gave it to me. I was visiting friends at the Academy this past week. I remembered that you live here in DC. I was wondering what you were doing tonight?" he asked nervously.

"I don't have anything planned." she replied. Her heart began to beat as fast as a butterfly. She couldn't believe he would seek her out.

"Would you like to go out to dinner and some dancing?" he asked hopefully. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. He still got goose bumps whenever she was near.

"That sounds like a charming idea Harm." she answered seductively. It had been a long time since she had been out to dinner and dancing. Brumby had taken her out a couple of times before Ronnie was born and before she caught on to his tricks.

"Good, can I meet you at Milano's Italian Restaurant on thirty third street at 2000 hours?" he asked.

"I'll be there Harm. You better wear a pair of comfortable shoes, I like to dance." she replied in a very seductive tone.

A few hours later Harm was sitting in the restaurant waiting for Sarah. He had gone crazy with nothing to do in his hotel room all day while he waited. He was dress nicely with a collared shirt and tie. He even had a nice suit jacket on.

Then he saw her walk in and talked to the hostess. Wow! Was the only thought he had in his head as he watched her being led to his table. She was wearing medium length sleeveless cherry red dress with a plunging neckline.

The dress seemed to be molded to fit every curve of her body perfectly. He couldn't believe how truly beautiful she looked. Her marine greens didn't do her justice. She was also wearing her hair much longer now.

When she arrived at the table he stood up to offer her a chair. He gave her his best smile. She in return gave him a smiled that just about knocked him on his six. It was so beautiful. He felt like getting down on one knee and asking her to marry him right then and now.

"Wow! Sarah, you looked so beautiful. I can't believe that each time I see you, that you're even more beautiful than the time before." he greeted her.

"Thank you Harm, but it's not really hard to do. We have only been together three times before. The first time was after I had spent the better part of the day traveling back and forth across the country.

The second time was just before you left to fly. I don't think I was in my clothes long enough for you to notice what I was wearing. And the last time was on the Seahawk and I was wearing my uniform." she replied with a smile.

"That's true, but I will never forget how beautiful you are." he replied.

"And because I look like Diane." she argued.

"Maybe the first time we met, but you made me forget about her Sarah. I haven't thought about Diane until a few days ago when I met up with my roommate at the Academy. We use to hang out a lot together." he clarified.

The waitress came to take their drink and meal order. Harm went with the bake chicken, rice pilaf Mexican style, and corn. He ordered another beer.

Sarah ordered a sixteen ounce medium rare steak, a large bake potato, and baby snow peas. She ordered a ginger ale tonic with a twist of lime.

They talked some more before dinner was served. They ate in relative silence as Harm was amazed at how quickly Sarah consumed her meal. He wondered if she ate like this every night. If she did, how was she able to look so perfect.

"What?" she looked at him wondering what he was thinking.

"I don't think I've ever seen a woman with as appetite like yours." he smiled.

"I'm a marine Harm. We were only allowed ten minutes to eat. And all women have an appetite. They usually wait before they show it." she smiled.

They bantered on for awhile longer before dessert was serve.

"So when are you returning to the Seahawk Harm?" she asked hoping to take the conversation in a new direction, their future.

"Tomorrow. I do want to talk to you about something Sarah. In a few years I'll have my twenty in. I'm thinking of leaving the Navy then. I was thinking about what I would do." he began.

"What did you come up with?" she asked though she wondered why he was planning on getting out.

"I figured I had two career choices. I could either fly for a commercial airline or go to work for a small law firm." he replied.

"Interesting choices Harm, what have you decided?" she asked hoping it was to be a lawyer.

"I figured being a lawyer would be the better of the two choices. I figured I could come back to Jag, maybe work with you in a couple of years." he smiled.

"That would be nice Harm. I wouldn't mind the opportunity to work with you." she replied smiling.

"Sarah, I'm not sure that I have the right to ask you." he began.

"You can ask me anything Harm. You might not like the answer, but you can always ask." she smiled. Harm suddenly seemed quite nervous to her.

"I want to ask you to marry me Sarah." he replied.

"You don't even know me Harm." she replied a little amuse, but also quite stunned. Never in the world did she think he would ask her this question. This was only the fourth time they have gotten together in six years.

She had hoped that one day this would happen, but she didn't expect it would be today. She didn't know what to say. But one thing she knew he needed to know, he needed to know about the girls.

"I know everything I need to know Sarah. I know that when my days of flying are over, I want to be with you." he replied.

He pulled a box out of his jacket pocket. He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Sarah ever saw. Her breath caught in her throat. Harm took the ring out of the box and put it on her hand.

"Until I return to Jag I want you to know you will always be in my thoughts and in my heart." he said with a warm smile.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss, a kiss she was willing to return. He stood up and took her hand to draw her up with him. He took her over to the dance floor where they spent the next few hours dancing to their future.

She was very happy. Her head was spinning with thoughts she never knew she had. She didn't know how to put them together in rational thought. Her head was on his shoulder most of the night as they dance.

It was just after midnight when they made their way back to his hotel room. It wasn't long before they were making hot passionate love into the early hours of the morning before they fell asleep.

As before Sarah woke up to an empty bed around noontime. Once again she hadn't gotten the opportunity to tell him about the girls. She cursed and wondered why he couldn't hang around longer than a few hours.

She found a note on the table beside her.

Dear Sarah, my love

Last night was the most wonderful night of my life in so many ways. You are the most beautiful woman in the world who always finds a way to amaze me every time I see her. You are special, my Sarah.

I look forward to the next time I see you. Hopefully I will be working with you at Jag. I hope we will be planning for the day we will be together for the rest of our lives Sarah.

Know this Sarah, my sweet Sarah, I love you and I will always love you. Until next time we meet Sarah, take care.

Love Harm

Sarah cried with happiness. Some day soon they would be together. She would have a husband and the girls would have their father.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **A Night or Three to Remember**

Author: rooster dawn

Alternate Universe

Pairing: Sarah/ sometime Harm

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Sarah and Harm meet every few years with unexpected results.

Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed.

Story note: This an alternate universe story. It's a story of how Sarah deals with the aftermath of Harm "Flyboy" Rabb. Follows real Jag timeline very loosely.

Author's note: Harm receives a wake up call when he finally returns to land.

part 5

Friday

20 Sep 2002

Bethesda Naval Hospital

It wasn't long before Sarah discovered she was pregnant again. She didn't understand how it was possible Harm always picked the perfect day to make love to her. The flyboy was now three for three now, incredible.

She wondered how it must look to some people. Every two or three years she managed to turn up pregnant while not dating anyone. She couldn't believe it herself. Her three girls kept her plenty busy.

It was one of the drawbacks of having young children. She hardly ever went out anymore. She could count on one hand how many time in the last three years. Maybe that was why she never said no to Harm.

If there was one thing Harm always did, he treated her like a real woman. He also happened to be the best looking man she had ever known. It felt good to be wanted by him. Even though she wasn't able to tell him about the girls she thought they had come to an understanding.

The thing she didn't like was the lack of commitment from Harm until now. It was still going to be two years before he would be there for her and the girls everyday, that is if he could accept his girls.

In a few month she would have another child. She hoped it would be a boy this time for Harm, but more importantly the child needed to be healthy, that's all that mattered in the long run.

Thursday

13 Mar 2003

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Once again Carolyn was there for her when her third girl was born. She was a carbon copy of the other two though maybe a little bigger. She weighed in at almost nine pounds and was twenty four inches long.

Carolyn whistled at the size of her. Most babies she knew that were being born were seven to seven and a half pounds. They average nineteen to twenty inches long. Sarah must be doing something right she thought.

"How come you keep having such big babies Sarah?" she asked after the baby was born.

"I'm a Marine, we always do things in grand style." smiled Sarah.

"I don't think so Sarah. If that was the case you would be having boys, not girls." she argued.

"Then it must be all the raw beef I eat. Builds muscles and character." she smiled. It was nice to have such a good friend.

"That's always a possibility. I've seen the way you eat. It always amazes me that you always stayed so slim." she smiled.

"You chase around three girls in your spare time and you'll understand why I eat so much. But really Carolyn, I think the real reason they're big babies is that I'm five feet nine inches tall.

Their father is well over six feet tall. That's a good combination for having big babies. I'm sure your boy must have been pretty big when he was born." Sarah replied.

"Yeah he was, but not as big as your girls. So are you ever going to tell me who their father is?" she asked.

"When the time comes Carolyn. I promise you will be the first one to know." Sarah smiled.

A couple of days later Sarah took her new baby girl, Elizabeth, home to her sisters. They were all so happy that the baby was a girl. They didn't want any smelly gross boys in their family.

Sarah had to make another trip to personnel to add MacKenzie as a dependent. This gave her additional benefits and 60 of Harm's paycheck now. She was still surprised that after six years Harm had never said anything to her.

Wednesday

15 Dec 2004

Aircraft Carrier Seahawk

It was time, time to return to Jag. Harm had been in contact with Admiral Chegwidden. He had agreed to let Harm return. But it didn't really matter to the Admiral too much because he was retiring after thirty six years in the Navy this spring.

Harm couldn't believe it. He had less than two years left to serve in the Navy before he could retire. It was a day he was looking forward to. He loved flying. He loved being on a carrier, but it was a lonely and hard life.

He was looking forward to seeing Sarah again. It had been two and a half years. He had missed her terribly. If he had his way they would have a spring wedding, sometime after the roses begin to bloom.

He had called his mother. She was going to meet him in DC after he got back. After spending a day or two with her, he would take her to meet Sarah, the most beautiful Marine in the world.

Friday

17 Dec 2004

Harm's old apartment

A few days later Harm was sitting in his old apartment. He was trying to figure out what he needed to do. His first thought was about Sarah. If he was going to marry her, he should probably think about buying a house for her to live in.

A place where they could raise their children together. It was a good thing he had been depositing most of his income into investment accounts that promise eight percent earnings per year. He should have sizable account by now.

He went to the file cabinet where he had Bud store all his important papers. He looked through the files until he found his bank statements. He laughed at himself when he saw about a hundred unopened envelopes.

Well he figured he made enough money that he didn't have to micromanage his paycheck. And for the last five years he only took out a hundred dollars twice a month. It was nice to have a beer or two and a good cigar to smoke.

He opened the last one. He figured there had to be half a mill in there by now. What he saw wasn't what he expected. His account had only about one hundred fifty thousand. Something was wrong big time.

He spent the next several hours going through the rest of the envelopes to see what was going on. Instead of seeing his paycheck increasing he saw it taking a big hit every few years. The biggest one was after Sarah visited him on the Seahawk.

He remembered that he had signed a lot of papers without looking at them. She had asked him to read them, but he was too busy to be bothered. He needed to find out what was going on.

He took a trip to the finance office and personnel office to check with them. He met up with an officer name Lieutenant Grayson. He pulled Harm's personnel file. He whistled at what he saw.

"Boy, you must have been very busy Sir when you were on leave. It's no wonder why you have such a big deduction from your paycheck." he smiled.

"What are you babbling about Lieutenant?" Harm asked.

"Well let's start at the beginning. In 1997 the first deduction from your paycheck was made. Fifteen percent was taken out and sent to a Major Sarah MacKenzie.

In 2000 the deduction was increased to thirty five percent. In 2001 the deduction was increased to fifty two percent. And in 2003 the deduction was increased to sixty percent." he grinned.

Harm was standing there with a shocked expression on his face. He was flabbergasted. How was it possible that Sarah, the woman he loved, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, had been taking money out of his paycheck for years?

The next big question was why? What gave her the right? She must have had some reason. His first question was whether or not what she did was legal? But he quickly nixed that idea. She was a lawyer after all.

"Do you know why she was taking money out of my paycheck?" he asked.

Grayson smiled before answering. He had been in the Navy long enough to have a good idea what was going on. It was classic child support payments. He assumed the third deduction probably had something to do with buying a house.

He wondered whether this was a result of a divorce or a man away at sea too long. It didn't matter he would find out soon enough.

"I can't give you a definitive answer sir. I could only conjecture. I think your best bet would be to talk to her about it Sir. If you want Sir, I can give you her address."

Harm took Sarah's address from Grayson and thanked him. He was a little surprised to see the address. It was definitely in one of the better neighborhoods in Georgetown. Most of the houses were like small mansions.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **A Night or Three to Remember**

Author: rooster dawn

Alternate Universe

Pairing: Sarah/ sometime Harm

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Sarah and Harm meet every few years with unexpected results.

Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed.

Story note: This an alternate universe story. It's a story of how Sarah deals with the aftermath of Harm "Flyboy" Rabb. Follows real Jag timeline very loosely.

Author's note: Your patience is rewarded.

part 6

Saturday

18 Dec 2004

The MacKenzie/Rabb Estate

The next day Harm got into his car to go visit Sarah. He didn't know whether to be upset with her or not. He had to remind himself that every time he had visited with Sarah in the past she had wanted to talk to him.

But he had told her not now, he would talk to her tomorrow before he would engage in a night of hot sexual pleasure with her. Well he guess tomorrow had finally come. It was time to talk to her and find out what the real story was. He drove up the driveway to her house.

He whistled to himself. It was impressive. It had to be a five or six bedroom house with four or five baths he thought. At least she had good taste. The house was set back at least two hundred feet from the road.

It was three stories tall with a wrapped around porch. It was some off white color with shutters. He could hear some children playing somewhere in the background. Judging by all the shrieking, they must be girls.

He got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked. A few minutes later the door opened revealing the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Sarah was standing there wearing a tight pair of blue jeans and cherry red turtleneck sweater.

"Harmon, you're back from the fleet." she exclaimed with joy. Her smiled just about melted any residual anger he had left in him. "Come in, it must be cold out there."

"Nice place you have here Sarah. I wonder how you managed it on a Colonel's salary." he replied with a slight tone of bitterness in his voice.

"Thank you Harmon, but it's doesn't belong to just me. There are a few other people who live here besides me. We're looking for another roommate." she said in a teasing tone.

She had a feeling he was aware that something was going on, but hadn't quite figured it all out yet. But it wouldn't be long before he did. He was a bright guy.

They went into the family room where there was a fire going in the fireplace. They went over to the couch and sat down. There was a pot of hot chocolate and cups on the coffee table.

Meanwhile outside Tory had noticed Harm's arrival. She called out to Chloe. The man she saw getting out of the car was very tall. Her mother had told her there was a chance he might be home for Christmas this year.

"Chloe! Look! There's a man getting out of the car in the driveway. You don't think?" she asked.

"Mom did say he drove a red corvette. That is a red corvette. You go and get Ronnie and I'll get Lizzie." Chloe ordered.

Very quickly they gathered up their sisters and went inside the house via the back door. They quickly discarded their wet snowsuits, boots, mittens and coats in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Ronnie, go upstairs and get the picture. Tory, do you think you can sneak into the room where Mom and the man are? You need to get a good look at him without him seeing you." Chloe ordered her two sisters.

Ronnie was up the back stairs and to her room as fast as her almost five year old legs could carry her. She grabbed the picture off her bureau and quickly made her way back down the stairs to where Chloe was waiting for her.

The thought that her daddy, Harm, was here had her getting very excited. All her friends had daddies that they played with everyday. They had daddies that loved them. Now maybe it was her turn, that is she and her sisters turn to have a daddy to play with and love them.

Tory meanwhile got into marine recon mode and went through a couple of rooms until she reached the family room. She saw her mother talking to the man. They were sitting on the couch. She saw him look out the window.

It gave her a good view of his face. He didn't seem to be very happy. Whatever he and her mother were talking about wasn't making him happy.

She scampered back to the kitchen where the others were waiting for her.

Chloe showed her the picture and she nodded her head.

"Is it him Tory?" asked Chloe.

"It looks like him Chloe. He didn't look too happy." she replied.

"That's because he hasn't seen us yet. He will be happy when he sees us." explained Chloe.

"Who is man?" asked Lizzie. She could sense something was going on, but at her very young age she wasn't able to comprehend.

"We think he's daddy." replied Tory to her baby sister.

"Yeah! Goodie, goodie!" smiled Lizzie as she clapped her hands excitedly.

They all moved quietly into the next room to plan their next move. They all wanted a chance to see him, be with him, love him, and be loved.

In the other room Harm and Sarah were talking. Harm was enjoying the fire in the fireplace. There was nothing better than a fire on a cold wintrily day. You could get lost looking into the flames.

As much as he loved being on a carrier flying jets, you didn't have moments like this. You slept on half a bed a foot short in a small room. Recreation was in a room with no windows, no view. He liked being here in this room.

"You've done a nice job with the place Sarah. It is beautiful." he began.

"I couldn't have done it without help Harm. I had a very special friend who assisted me without complaining." she replied.

Harm was beginning to do a small boil. Here he was ponying up all his money and she had a special friend helping her. It was probably that slime ball from the land down under, Commander Bugmetodeath.

Sarah could see that Harm didn't understand her compliment was in reference to him. She guessed she would have to come out and explain it to him a little more clearly. He hadn't put the pieces together yet.

"Harm, the special friend was you. I wouldn't have been able to afford a place this nice by myself. The house doesn't belong just to me, it belongs to you too Harm." she said as she watched the expression on his face change.

"This house belongs to you and me? Me and you?" he asked looking for confirmation. To say he was shock was an understatement.

"Of course Harm, who else would I buy a house together with. You did say you loved me and wanted to be with me." she laughed.

"I was wondering where all my money had gone to, but you must have bought this house at least two years before I told you that I loved you." he replied.

But before Sarah could explained any further she heard a noise coming from the next room. The girls must have come in. This should be interesting she thought. She wondered how they would receive Harm.

In the other room the girls were whispering back and forth about the possibility that their father had finally come home. They hoped that he would be here forever. They would give up Christmas forever if it was true.

"Mom called him Harm. Daddy's name is Harmon." smiled Tory.

"And he looks like Dad. Who wants to go first? asked Chloe.

Ronnie was the first to raise her hand. Tory frown in disappointment and pouted. Lizzie wasn't too sure what was going on, but she wanted to be a part of it no matter what it was. She loved her big sisters.

"Don't get upset Tory, I don't think he's going anywhere." Chloe said trying to soothe her.

"But I have been waiting for him the longest." she sulked.

"Well then you can give him the biggest hugged. Remember to squeeze real hard." she smiled giving her a hug. "Ronnie you go first. Get a running start and jump into his lap. Then give him a big hug. Afterwards move over so Tory can do the same."

"Okay Chloe." she replied with a big beautiful smile before she took off running.

Sarah heard her before she saw her. She smiled as she realized the girls had come into the house. Harm only saw the beautiful smile. He wasn't use to listening for little people's feet.

Sarah saw Ronnie approaching at a rapid clip. She braced herself to what she thought was Ronnie jumping up onto the couch to be with her. She was surprised though when she landed in Harm's lap knees first.

Harm had only caught sight of her at the last moment. He groaned when the not quite five year old landed in his lap. She was forty five inches tall and weighed fifty two pounds.

It was only his fighter jock quick reflexes that prevented damage to the family jewels. He was surprised to see the little girl in his lap. Then came the vice like grip around his neck that seemed like it lasted forever, but was only for a couple minutes.

She released her grip when she heard him groan and leaned back. Then she asked him "Are you my daddy?"

Harm was flabbergasted. He looked over at Sarah and then the child. She looked almost exactly like her mother. He gave her a questioning look.

"Harm, I would like you to meet Veronica ... your daughter. She'll be five in February."

Harm was stunned. The little girl was his. That explained some things to him. Ronnie snuggled close to him for a few minutes before moving over to her mother. Harm smiled as Ronnie cuddled in her mother's lap.

But he wasn't smiling a moment later when Tory landed in his lap. She had came in on stealth mode and she didn't miss. Harm groaned as the pain of agony reached his brain. Tory wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and squeezed.

He couldn't believe the strength in this little girl. She appeared to be older and much larger. She was fifty four inches tall and weighed sixty two pounds. Finally she relented her grip and leaned back a little.

"Harm, this is Victoria, your first born. She'll be eight next April. She's been waiting to see you for a very long time."

Harm was surprise to say the least. She was another clone of her mother. They both were so beautiful. Tory stayed there for a few minutes before getting up and moving to the other side of her mother.

Harm wondered what was going on. Why did they move away from him? He lifted arms and sniffed underneath both of them getting some giggles from the girls. While the girls were giggling he felt someone crawling up onto the couch between his legs.

He looked down to see the littlest Sarah clone. She was so cute and adorable. He helped her up the rest of the way. She gave him a hug before settling down in his lap and cuddling. He looked at Sarah.

"Her name is Elizabeth, she's the youngest. They're all your girls Harm."

"Not that I mind, but how come they all look like you?" he asked.

"Superior genes Harm." she smirked. His expression was priceless.

"But we do have one more daughter." she continued as she waved Chloe over to them.

"This is Chloe, she's sixteen going on thirty two. We adopted her three years ago." she smiled.

"We?" he asked a bit shocked. He came here with so many questions. He got some answers, but now he had many more questions.

"The papers I had you signed, the ones you didn't read, because you trusted me. She loves you as much as the others." she answered.

Harm sighed when he remembered back to that day. He held out him arms to give Chloe a hug. He didn't want her to feel left out.

Friday

24 Dec 2004

The MacKenzie/Rabb Estate

During the next week Harm wanted to go Christmas shopping for the girls. Sarah told him it wasn't necessary because she had gotten them more than enough gifts. Still Harm felt he needed to give them something special, something from him.

"Harm, you don't have to get them anything. They're going to get more than they need as it is. AJ and Sidney like to spoil them as if they are their grandchildren. Bud and Sturgis have gotten them gifts. Even the office staff contributed." she argued.

"I know that Sarah, I've seen the presents that are lock in the spare bedroom, but I still want to get them something from me." he moaned.

"Harm, you've already given them the best gift possible, yourself. They have always been happy girls, but the one thing they have wanted the most is having a father. They have one now. Since you got here last week they're happier than I've ever seen them. They love you Harm." she replied with tears in her eyes.

At first Harm had wanted to stay in his old apartment, but Sarah had convinced him to stay with them. He was on leave until the first of the year. She thought that spending time with the girls was far more important than anything else for the girls and especially him.

He had to agree the past week had been very special, perhaps the best week of his life. It seemed at least one of them was always there with him. They had gone sledding one day. Built snowmen another day. There were other silly games they played.

Whenever he slowed down to sit in front of the fire to relax, there was always one of them there cuddling with him in his lap. He couldn't understand it, he was a total stranger to these girls, but they seemed to love him anyway.

"Did I tell you my mother was coming for a visit? I haven't seen her since I left to fly five years ago. She wanted to catch me while I was stateside." he began. He didn't know how Sarah would take the news of a surprise guest.

"You know she's more than welcome to stay here Harm. There is a spare bedroom." she replied.

"Thank you Sarah. I'm been dreading the Harmon Rabb Jr. speech. You're forty years old. When are you going to get married. I would like to have grandchildren before I'm too old to enjoy them." sighed Harm.

"Well there's not much we can do about getting married before she gets here, but I'm sure she'll be surprise to see the girls." she giggled.

"That's true, but when she sees them she'll ask me why I didn't tell her about them sooner." he moaned.

"Maybe Harm, but I'm sure seeing the girls will make her forget about everything else. In fact they will probably tire her out." she smiled.

"That's one thing I'm sure of. Hell they tire me out. I have to take a nap every afternoon." he grinned.

"Do you want me to come with you to the airport to pick up your mother? Chloe is old enough to watch the girls." she asked.

She thought that if his mother saw him with her it would take away the sting from the grandma speech. It would set her mind thinking about all the possibilities.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **A Night or Three to Remember**

Author: rooster dawn

Alternate Universe

Pairing: Sarah/ sometime Harm

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Sarah and Harm meet every few years with unexpected results.

Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed.

Story note: This an alternate universe story. It's a story of how Sarah deals with the aftermath of Harm "Flyboy" Rabb. Follows real Jag timeline very loosely.

Author's note: Your patience is rewarded.

part 7

Reagan International

Harm decided to go to the airport alone to pick up his mother. He didn't want her to go into sensory overload too quickly. Besides it had been five years since he had last seen her.

It was only fair to give her all his attention for a short while. It wasn't long after he arrived that he saw her flight had come in. He waited for her to disembarked. They hugged each other upon meeting.

"Hi Mom, did you have a nice flight?" he asked her.

"Hi Harm, it wasn't anything special. Frank couldn't come. He's in Europe on a business trip." she replied a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mom. I have a surprise or the two for you." he smiled. He wanted to get her mind focus on more positive things.

"You've met a girl Harm?" she stated more than asked. She hoped it was true. She wanted grandchildren so much.

"You might say that Mom. I actually met her years ago, but we have just recently rediscovered each other." he answered her.

They picked up her bags and got into Sarah's SUV. Trish was a little surprised. Harm had always liked driving fast cars. She remembered he was driving a corvette the last time she saw him. Though when that was had long ago faded from her memory.

"New car Harm?" she asked as they made their way out of the airport and to his new home. She was looking to get more information.

"It's not my vehicle Mom. I still drive the vette. It's my friend's car. You know the one you want to meet." he smiled. He knew he had her.

"Am I going to meet this young lady Harm?" she asked.

"Only if you're good Mom." he replied as they drove along to the happiest day of her life.

"What's she like Harm?" she asked.

"She's a marine Mom." replied Harm.

"I thought the Academy taught you about not getting involved with marines Harm." smiled Trish as she shook her head.

"They said to stay away from short fat bald headed ones. They had the tendency to have tattoo, chew tobacco, and spit. This marine is short and scrawny." smiled Harm.

The MacKenzie/Rabb Estate

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the estate. Harm looked over at his mother as she took in the view. He could tell she was surprised to be here. He smiled at her sense of wonderment.

"What are we doing here Harm? Is this where your lady friend lives?" she asked. She must have come from money.

"I live here Mom. This is my house." he smiled as she looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"When did you have time to find and buy this house Harm? You have been on a carrier the last five years." she demanded to know.

"I didn't say I looked for a house Mom. I only said I live here." he teased.

Trish just shook her head. He was playing words games with her. She wondered if he would ever tell her the truth about anything.

Inside Sarah was having a talk with her girls. She wanted them to know that they were going to have a visitor, Harm's mother. That she might be staying with them for a week or maybe two.

"Where did Daddy go Mom?" Ronnie asked. "He said he would play Chutes and Ladders with Tory and me."

"He went to pick someone up at the airport. She is very special to him." she replied.

"Who is she?" Tory asked.

"His mother." she replied. She wanted Tory to work it out. She could see their little minds working.

"If she's Daddy's mommy, ... that would mean she's ... " Tory was smiling now. " ... our Grandmother. We have a grandmother!" she chirped happily.

She began clapping her hands along with her sisters. They knew grandmothers were special. Grandma Sydney always did special things with them. She took them to all kind of neat places, bought them presents all the time, and she always bought them ice cream.

Harm and his mother walked up to the front door and went inside. He put her things by the stairs and hung up their coats. They went into the family room where there was a nice fire going.

They went in and sat down on the couch. A minute later Sarah walked in with a pot of coffee and placed it on the coffee table. If Trish was a man she would have whistled. This woman was beautiful. She reminded her of someone she knew a long time ago.

"Mom, I would like to you to meet Sarah MacKenzie. She is the woman I was telling you about. She's the one who found this house and bought it." he introduced her proudly to his mother.

"Sarah, this is my mother Trish Burnett. She remarried after my father was declared MIA in Viet Nam."

"Hi Trish, I hope you enjoyed your trip." she greeted Harm's mother.

"Hello Sarah, this is a nice house. You'll have to show me around." Trish replied. She wondered if they were living together. She wondered if they were sleeping together.

They talked for awhile and drank their coffee. Sarah giving her some background information about who she was and what she did.

"I'm from Arizona originally. My father and uncle were Marines. I guess it was my destiny to be a Marine like it was for Harm to be a squid and a pilot. I'm a lawyer at Jag. Harm is going to be joining me there after the first of the year." she smiled when she said that.

It was a smile that was so beautiful that Trish could understand why Harm was with her. She was beginning to see why Harm was returning to Jag. She was happy about that. She never did like him flying jets.

About twenty minutes later Sarah left the room and returned with the girls. Trish's back was facing them as they came into the room. When Sarah led them around in front of Trish, Trish was taken by surprise.

Though she knew Sarah wasn't a young woman, she figure Sarah to be around thirty five, she was surprised to see her with four girls. The three youngest ones looked just like her. They had to be Sarah's.

She was confused with the oldest. She didn't look like either Harm or Sarah. She was beginning to wonder what Harm had gotten himself into. She knew he wanted a family some day, but she was surprised he would get involved with someone who already had four girls.

"Trish, I would like you to meet Victoria. She's seven and will be eight early next year." Sarah began.

Tory went over to Trish and gave her a big hug. "Hi Grandma. I was the first. We want you to stay. You can call me Tory."

Trish was a little surprise at this greeting, but she was raised with manners. "Hi Victoria, you are a beautiful young lady."

"This is Veronica, she is four, she will be five in February." Sarah smiled.

Ronnie went over to Trish and gave her a hug. "Hi Grandma, I'm a middle child, I like to cause trouble. You can call me Ronnie."

Trish laughed "Hi Veronica, you're as beautiful as your sister. Harm was a troublemaker too when he was young."

Ronnie looked over at her mother. Sarah looked at Harm before responding "I told you she took after you."

"This little one is Elizabeth, she's twenty one months old, she doesn't have any of Harm's bad traits yet." she laughed at Harm's hurt look.

Lizzie waddled over to Trish and gave her the most adorable hug ever. Trish felt as if Lizzie was melding with her. "Hi Grandmaw, I'm a...dor...able. I love you. You call me Lizzie." she once again cuddled into Trish.

"You are the sweetest little thing Elizabeth. I think I love you and your sisters too. I like cuddling too." Trish said with tears in her eyes. She had never felt this amount of love before. It felt so good.

"And this is Chloe. We adopted her four years ago. She'll be seventeen next month. She's my special girl." Sarah said as she gave Chloe a hug.

"Hi Grandmother, it's nice to meet you, this has been the best Christmas for us. First Dad came home and now we have you. Thank you." Chloe said sincerely as she gave Trish a hug.

Trish was really shocked now. She needed to find out what the real story was. Here she thought Harm had gotten involved with a woman with children, but was that really true. Or was he really their father. If he was, why hadn't he told her.

"Thank you Chloe, that's nice of you to say. I'll have to give Frank, ... your grandfather, a call and tell him he needs to get back here tout suite. I'm sure he'll be surprise to see you all as much as I am." Trish smiled with delight.

"I'm surprise that they all look like you Sarah. I would have thought that at least one would have looked like their father." continued Trish looking for more information.

"Superior genes won out Trish. But they all seem to have a lot of Harm's personality. They can be very obstinate, they like to get into trouble a lot, and they plead the fifth when it's time to talk." she grinned.

"I can't argue with you on that account Sarah. Harm was a very inquisitive boy. It did get him into trouble at times, but most of the time he was a good kid." Trish smiled.

She liked Sarah, she was very refreshing. She was beautiful and obviously quite intelligent, she did pair up with her boy. Her girls were impeccable and well mannered.

"Why don't I show you around the house while Harm gets dinner ready. It shouldn't take too long." Sarah offered.

"Thank you Sarah, I would like that very much." Trish replied as they got up.

2100 hours

St. John's

Episcopal Church

Georgetown

Later that night after a wonderful dinner Harm and Sarah took the girls and grandma to church for Christmas Eve Service. It was the first one for Harm in nearly twenty years. Trish attended Christmas Eve Service every year.

She was please to see Sarah had made religion a part of the girls' life. Religion added value to one's life. It gave it meaning, purpose, and direction.

The church was beautiful. You only found churches like this on the East Coast. They were a reflection of the European classical influences of the 17th, 18th, and 19th century architecture. Sarah had made a nice choice.

She loved the High Mass. It wasn't often she was privileged to such a treat. The service lasted a little longer than normal, but that was alright. She got to hear the Christmas hymns sung by an excellent choir.

She also had the opportunity to hear Harm sing again. It had been such a long time. She tried to reflect to when it was. Probably during his time at the academy. He had such a wonderful voice.

And Sarah sung like a songbird. Her voice was so beautiful. She could listen to it for hours. Even the girls had nice voices, so sweet. She was falling in love with these girls so fast.

She needed to convince Frank to move to Washington. There was no way she wanted to miss out on their lives. She had waited too long to have grandchildren not to be a part of their lives.

She smiled in satisfaction that she had been able to reach Frank before they went to Church. He agreed to be on an early flight from England and would arrive before noon. She gave him directions to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **A Night or Three to Remember**

Author: rooster dawn

Alternate Universe

Pairing: Sarah/ sometime Harm

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Sarah and Harm meet every few years with unexpected results.

Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed.

Story note: This an alternate universe story. It's a story of how Sarah deals with the aftermath of Harm "Flyboy" Rabb. Follows real Jag timeline very loosely.

Author's note: Your patience is rewarded.

part 8

Saturday

25 Dec 2004

The MacKenzie/Rabb Estate

During the night Harm and Sarah moved all the presents out of the guestroom and put them under the tree. Harm was surprise at how many presents there were under the tree. The pile had to be at least two to three feet high all around the tree.

Trish had wanted to go Christmas shopping for the girls, but Sarah persuaded her not to worry about getting any presents. She showed Trish the pile of presents. Her being here with the girls was the best present she could give the girls.

Trish had to agree. Besides getting the opportunity to spend Christmas with Harm, finding out that she had four girls for grandchildren was by far and away the best gift she could ever have gotten. It must be the same for the girls too.

Finding out that you have people who love you just because, was a wonderful feeling. She felt so bless that her dreams had come true. She hoped that Harm and Sarah would get married, that they would always welcome her to be a part of their family.

She had friends who in the beginning were very close to their extended family, but somehow found themselves on the outside looking in when their extended family broke apart. She hoped that would never happen to Harm and Sarah.

Sarah gave Trish a list of the girl's birthdays. All their birthdays were within the next few months. She could make up for it then. Trish had received a voice mail from Frank telling her when his plane was arriving at Reagan International. He would have a limo take him to the house.

It was early Christmas morning. Harm was dead asleep in bed. Sarah was sleeping with her head and chest on Harm's chest. They had gone to bed late and had hoped to sleep in until 0800 hours. But that wasn't going to happen.

Tory and Ronnie were the first ones to awake at 0630 hours. They occupied each other for awhile until Lizzie woke up. She wanted her mother. Tory tried to convince her to wait. They could play a game until their mother woke up, but Lizzie wasn't interested.

"I want mommy!" she declared obstinately.

"Mommy and Daddy are sleeping Lizzie. We shouldn't wake them. Let's play a game." Tory told her.

"I'm hungry. I want Mommy to make me breakfast." she whined.

"Can't you wait? You know Mommy like to sleep late on Saturday mornings." Tory tried to reason with her.

"I'm hungry, I want Mommy." Lizzie wailed as she took off for her mother's bedroom.

She opened the door and went inside with Tory and Ronnie right behind. It was nearly 0715 hours now. They wanted to go down stairs and open their presents. It was Christmas, a time to be happy.

They let Lizzie climb up onto the bed first before they did, Tory and Ronnie, climb onto the bed too. Even though Sarah was sleeping longer and more soundly with Harm in bed with her the past week, she still could sense the girls on the bed.

Harm on the other hand was dead to the world. He was use to sleeping on a carrier. He learned a long time ago to sleep through loud noises and ground shaking tomcats taking off and landing.

Nothing was going to wake him up, especially when he held his Sarah in his arms. Sarah however knew that Lizzie would come to her as soon as she woke up. She rolled over off Harm and waited for her.

She nodded the go ahead to Tory and Ronnie to go ahead and wake up Harm. Two steps later they landed on his chest and abdomen. Harm groaned in agony as they landed in the wrong spot. He reached out and grabbed them both taking them into his arms and gave them bear hugs.

At first they enjoyed the hug from Harm, but it wasn't very long before they were squirming to get loose. Harm held on and chuckled at them and their efforts. He was giving them raspberry kisses.

"I got you now! You can't escape the long arms of the Supreme Being. Ha, ha, ha." he teased.

"Let go Daddy!" they both squealed and squirmed.

When Harm didn't let go they both pinched the back of his arms causing him to yell ouch and letting go of them. He needed to rub his arms, but didn't know which one to rub first. They both hurt.

"Where did you learn that little trick?" he asked the girls who had backed off a little and were giggling at him.

"Harm, you don't think you're the first one who tried to over hug them do you. It's a defense mechanism all small children learn to get away from someone bigger." Sarah smiled as she explained a little known secret.

"Is your other sister awake Tory?" Sarah asked. If she was they would go downstairs.

"Yes Mom, she's in her room reading a book. Can we go down stairs and open the presents Santa Claus brought us?" she chirped as both she and her sisters jumped up and down on the bed in anticipation.

"Yes, sweetie, go tell your sister we're ready. Harm, do you want to see if your mother is awake?" Sarah asked.

Ten minutes later everyone was downstairs sitting around the tree. Trish was sitting there wondering why they were up so early. It wasn't even 0500 hours La Jolla time. Why couldn't they have slept in a couple hours longer.

Fortunately for her both Harm and Sarah loved to drink coffee in the morning. Sarah had brewed marine strength coffee for them. Harm almost choked on the strength of the coffee. Trish welcomed it.

The younger girls were chirping excitedly as they looked at all the presents. It was hard to comprehend the largess of the gifts. The night before Sarah had talked to Chloe about only handing out the presents given to them by Mom and Dad.

With AJ and Sydney coming over for Christmas dinner, Sarah wanted them to wait to open their present until they were there. It was another way to spread out the day and control the chaos.

Harm gave Trish the camera to take pictures with. Between them they figured to get a lifetime of memories. The girls' ages were spread far enough apart to give them an idea of how the other Christmases might have been.

Ronnie's reactions would be similar to Tory at the same age. They were so similar. And Lizzie would give them the feel of how it was like for Tory and Ronnie at her age.

Harm knew it wasn't perfect and that it could never make up for all the lost time, but it was better than nothing. He had to make the best of what he had now. There was still plenty of time to enjoy his girls.

Several hours later there was a knock at the door. Harm went to the door and opened it. It was Frank. He looked very tired. Harm welcomed him in and led him to the family room where everyone was gathered.

"Hi Frank, It's good to see you. Boy you look tired." Harm smiled.

He hoped someday to be like him. Frank would anything for his mother. He wanted to be the same way for Sarah and the girls.

"Hello Harm, I didn't exactly get a lot of sleep last night. Your mother left me a message that I needed to get my six back here today or don't come home. What are you doing here Harm?" he responded tiredly.

All Frank wanted to do was find a place to sit down and zonk out for a few hours. Something he had become very proficient at over the years. He wasn't ready for what was to come.

"I live here Frank." Harm replied smiling. He guess his mother hadn't told Frank about anything yet, especially the girls.

"Since when have you lived here Harm. You've been living on an aircraft carrier the last five years. Five years I've had to listen to your mother complaining about you not visiting her, writing to her, or even e-mailing her.

Though I have to admit this is an impressive house. So tell me Harm, what's up? I know you can't be living here by yourself. This house is much too big for one person." he demanded.

"Come into the other room Frank, it will come apparent to you." Harm smiled as he led Frank into the other room for the biggest surprise of his life.

They went into the family room where the Christmas tree was. It still had presents underneath. Sarah had only allowed the girls to open half of the presents. She wanted some to be open later when AJ, Sidney, Bud, Sturgis, and Carolyn arrived for dinner.

Frank saw Trish sitting on the couch with several young girls. One was on each side of her while the third was cuddling in her lap. It looked like to him she was reading a book to them.

"Hi Trish, what do you have here?" he asked her with a smile.

Trish looked up and smiled. "These lovely young ladies are our grandchildren Frank. This is Victoria on the right, Veronica is on the left, and Elizabeth is in my lap. Girls, this is your grandfather Frank."

"My, my, three peas in a pod, you all are very pretty little girls." he smiled.

One by one they all went over to him and gave him a big hug.

"You all must look like your mom." Frank smiled.

"Mom said it's because of her superior green marine jeans." Tory replied causing them to laugh.

"Where is your mother Tory?" Harm asked.

"She's in the kitchen getting dinner started." she replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: **A Night or Three to Remember**

Author: rooster dawn

Alternate Universe

Pairing: Sarah/ sometime Harm

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Sarah and Harm meet every few years with unexpected results.

Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed.

Story note: This an alternate universe story. It's a story of how Sarah deals with the aftermath of Harm "Flyboy" Rabb. Follows real Jag timeline very loosely.

Author's note: Your patience is rewarded.

part 9

Saturday

25 Dec 2004

The MacKenzie/Rabb Estate

Several hours later dinner was almost ready. The MacKenzie/Rabb household had double in size as their guests had begun to arrive. AJ and Sydney were the first ones to arrive. They love spending time with the girls.

They loved the girls and the girls loved them. It was like they were twenty years younger when they were with the girls. For AJ it gave him a second chance of being a father, a caregiver, something he had missed out on with his own daughter.

It gave him the opportunity to love unconditionally, something that he hadn't been able to do for a very long time. It was something he had missed out on with his own daughter. He cherished every moment with the girls.

AJ was surprised to see Harm and his parents there. He had expected Harm to be visiting with his mother where ever the heck she lived, somewhere in California he thought. He had no idea that other than maybe a few chance meetings, that Harm even knew Sarah.

The thought did occur to him that Sarah might know that Harm would be reporting to Jag after the first of the year. Afterall she was his chief of staff. Maybe this was her way of welcoming him back into the fold of Jag.

"Welcome Sir, it's nice of you and Sydney to join us here today. Sarah has informed me dinner will be ready in an hour. Let me take your coats Sir. Everyone is in the family room Sir." greeted Harm as he welcomed the Admiral.

"I'm surprised to see you here Commander. I thought you would have gone home to California to visit your mother." AJ replied gruffly.

"My mother decided to come here to Washington this year for Christmas Sir. Frank was in Europe and she wanted to spend time with me. Sarah thought she should stay here." he replied.

This too puzzled AJ. The Commander was calling her Sarah. Everyone in the office had been instructed to call her Mac. What was going on here? He knew one thing, he would know what it was before he left tonight.

They went into the family room where the girls were playing a game with Trish and Frank. Lizzie was sitting in Trish's lap, a place she seemed to occupy ever since Trish arrived.

Tory saw Harm return to the room with AJ and Sydney. Her blue eyes lit up with excitement. She jumped up and went over to greet them both with a hug before turning and telling Harm.

"Hi Grampa AJ, hi Gramma Sydney. I love you. It's your turn Daddy, Ronnie is getting impatient."

AJ's jaw dropped about six inches when he heard that revelation. He never knew who was the real father of Sarah's girls. He had asked her more than once over the last five years, but she had refused to tell him who their father was.

Harm bent over and picked her up flipping her onto his shoulders eliciting a round of giggles from the seven year old. Her world had gotten so much better now that her father had come home to her and her sisters.

Now AJ understood why Harm was there. He was still shocked though. When did he and Sarah find time to have children together. They worked together on only one case. They were together only two days and one night.

Hadn't Roberts chaperoned them on that occasion. The second possible time was when she arrived a day or two before Harm left to fly, but she had only talked to him for a few minutes in the office before he left. That was the last time he had seen Harm until two weeks ago.

"Sir, I would like you to meet my mother and Frank." AJ heard Harm say bringing him out of his stupor.

"They're my new grandpa and grandma." Tory chirped while Lizzie clapped her hands in delight.

"I love grandmaw!" Lizzie added.

"Lizzie hasn't left her for more than ten minutes since Mom arrived. She loves her grandma." Harm smiled.

"Mom, Frank, this is the Admiral and his wife."

"AJ and Sydney will do just fine." AJ replied in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you both. Tory has told us about all the nice things you have done with them." Trish replied.

Twenty minutes later Bud and Sturgis arrived together. Harm was surprised to see them kissing when he looked out the window. But then again he wasn't. He had never seen Sturgis with a woman. He also was a bubblehead.

There were many in the Navy who thought it took a special kind of man to be a bubblehead. Living together in close quarters on a sub wasn't something he envied. He was a little surprised to see him with Bud.

"Come in Sturgis, Bud. Everyone is in the family room." Harm smiled. He pulled Sturgis aside as Bud made his way to join everyone.

"So buddy, how long have you and Bud been making kissy face? I always knew you were strange, but I never expected anything like you and Bud together." he winked.

"About two years now Harm. I took an interest in his career. I helped him get in shape. Pushed him to better himself. I showed him I cared. It wasn't long after that we began sharing your old apartment.

Then one day it happened. We made love. It's been great ever since. I hope you won't say anything to the Admiral Harm. We like working together and would like to stay in the Navy." Sturgis explained.

"It's not up to me Sturgis. I suggest though you don't do what I just saw in public where you can be seen by the Admiral. He would have to do something about it." Harm replied.

"Thank you Harm. We just got carried away. Christmas with friends is kind of special when you don't have a family." Sturgis smiled.

It wasn't long before everyone was sitting down to dinner. Harm and Sarah were sitting at the ends of the table. Tory and Ronnie were sitting next to Harm at one end of the table. Bud was next to Tory.

Frank and Trish came next with Lizzie in between Trish and Sarah. She wanted to be near her grandmother, her new best friend, and Sarah. She was still momma's baby girl. On the other side Chloe was sitting next to Sarah.

That left AJ, Sydney, Carolyn, and Sturgis sitting between Ronnie and Chloe. Harm smiled across the table to Sarah. In all the years he had spent on an aircraft carrier, he had dreamt about one day having a family gathering like the one he had today.

He was going to have to give Sarah a very special Christmas gift tonight. He would make passionate love to her in a very special way to let her know how much he appreciated the life she was offering him.

Harm carved the twenty five pound turkey like a surgeon. Serving the ladies, then the girls first. Everyone helped themselves to some mashed potatoes, butternut squash, turnips, baby snow shoed peas, pearl onions, and finally cranberry sauce.

Everyone laughed and talked as they enjoyed each other's company while they ate. No one left the table with an appetite that wasn't sated. They all retired to the family room for some coffee and eggnog. There was no booze allowed.

While the adults were relaxing and digesting their dinner. The girls opened the last of their presents. There were also presents under the tree for AJ, Sydney, Bud, Sturgis, Carolyn, Trish and Frank.

Trish and Frank were a bit surprise until Harm told them that he had gotten them presents. He had expected to spend time with Trish this Christmas. But later he took the girls shopping for presents for their grandmother and grandfather.

They didn't realize the presents were for their new grandparents. The only thing they knew and cared about was, they were doing it with their father. That was all that matter.

"Sarah, you didn't have to give us anything. The girls are the best presents we could have ever gotten. And that you and Harm are together." Trish smiled happily. Lizzie was cuddled up in her arms asleep.

"I didn't do anything Trish. Harm and the girls did everything. As you can see they love you. They want you in their lives." she replied.

"I want to thank you Sarah. When I got Trish's phone call last night, I was a little annoyed. The thought of flying back here last night wasn't very pleasant. But I'm glad I did now. You have made this the best Christmas for Trish and me.

I can't thank you enough for welcoming us into your family as you have done. We love you and the girls. And we hope to spend time getting to know them better and being a part of their lives as they grow." added Frank with sincere appreciation.

"Thank you Frank. I'm so happy that you both were able to spend Christmas with us. This has been very special Christmas for us too. First Harm, the girls' father, came home to us. They have wanted a father for a long time.

They have been so happy since he came home. As you can tell they love you both, especially Lizzie. She doesn't want you to ever leave Trish." Sarah chuckled, she had a tear threatening to slide down her cheek.

Trish glanced at her gifts. They were portraits of the girls separately, the girls together, the girls with Harm, and the girls with Harm and Sarah as a family. She was so happy.

There were gifts there for AJ, Sydney, Bud, Carolyn, and Sturgis. They were like family to the girls. They were always excited when anyone of them came to visit. It meant loads of fun for the girls.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: **A Night or Three to Remember**

Author: rooster dawn

Alternate Universe

Pairing: Sarah/ sometime Harm

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Sarah and Harm meet every few years with unexpected results.

Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed.

Story note: This an alternate universe story. It's a story of how Sarah deals with the aftermath of Harm "Flyboy" Rabb. Follows real Jag timeline very loosely.

Author's note: Your patience is rewarded.

part 10

Sunday

26 Dec 2004

The MacKenzie/Rabb Estate

It was a little after midnight. Christmas was over. Harm and Sarah had just gone to bed. It had been a very long and busy day. The girls had been going non stop all day, except for Lizzie, who tuckered out a few times and needed to take a couple of naps.

Each time though she never left her newly acquired grandmother's lap. Even when she was awake she never strayed very far from Trish. The last two days for Trish had been better than she had ever dreamed of.

Trish had always dreamt of spending time with her grandchildren. She loved children very much, but she never dreamed of having grandchildren that love her so unconditionally. She never wanted to leave and go back to La Jolla.

"That was an unbelievable day Sarah. I can't imagine my life being any better than it was today." Harm yawned.

"You made their day very special Harm. First you came home to them. Then you introduced them to a new grandmother and grandfather. They were all very happy." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so, especially Lizzie. She never left my mother's side all day. I can tell Mom was very happy. She's been waiting for this day for a very long time. I think it was better than she ever expected.

Thank you Sarah for giving me four wonderful and beautiful girls. I love you so much." Harm replied before giving her a kiss.

"Even Frank was impress with the wonderful job you've done Sarah. He loves all of them. He told me when he gets back to La Jolla, he's going to set up trust funds for all of them along with a college fund."

"I love your parents Harm. I can't believe it was easy for them to walk in here and find out that they had four grandchildren." Sarah smiled.

"I think they were more surprised that I found someone as wonderful and beautiful as you Sarah. They love you as much as I do." he kissed her again.

"As much as I think your parents were surprised to find out about the girls, I think the Admiral was even more surprised to find out you were the girls' father. As far as the Admiral knew, I had only met you twice and only for a day or two each time." she informed him.

"Well he used to tell me he liked to keep his nose out of the personal lives of his personnel. Besides why would he even think I was their father? They don't look like me, they all look like you. It's like they're clones." he smiled.

"They may all look alike Harm, but they all do have subtle differences if you look hard enough. They all have different smiles and their eyes are different shades of blue. You need to remember all this Harm.

In twenty years they all going to look alike. They will probably be as tall as each other. You're going to have to recognize the subtle differences in each one of them if you're going to be able to tell them apart. Okay Harm?" she smiled before giving him a kiss.

"What I have noticed the most Sarah is their personalities. Tory seems to be like you. She's a take charge person. She doesn't put up with any nonsense from her sisters, but she is very protective of them.

Ronnie seems to do her own thing. There are times she likes to be part of the group and other times she seems to like being by herself. She also likes to get into trouble.

Lizzie seems to like to cuddle a lot. She doesn't seem to like being alone by herself right now. She's very clingy, but she is open to new adventures especially if it includes ice cream." he replied.

He wanted her to know he wasn't completely oblivious where it concerned the girls. He had spent almost every waking hour with them since he came to see Sarah when he got back.

"I guess you have been paying attention Harm. Most people don't pick up on the differences in their personalities so quickly. The Admiral still hasn't quite figured that out about the girls and he usually sees them at least once a month." she smiled.

She was happy that Harm was getting to know the girls so well. Having him stay at the house had been a great idea. It helped him bond with the girls much more quickly. They loved him and he loved them.

Of course she had her own reasons for wanting him to stay at the house. Besides wanting a father for her girls, she wanted companionship. It had been a very long time since she had someone in her life on a regular basis.

Harm made her feel beautiful and loved. There was nothing better than falling asleep every night in his arms. She was amazed that she was sleeping longer and deeper since he came to live with her and the girls.

"Sarah, ... there's something I have wanted to talk to you about, but ... I've been afraid to say anything about it." he began.

"What is it Harm? I hope you know you can ask me anything." she replied.

She wondered if Harm was going to move out of the house after the holidays because they weren't married. She thought it might have something to with the appearance of impropriety. She was surprised with the question Harm was about to ask.

"Why didn't you tell me about the girls Sarah? I've missed so much of their lives." he asked sounding a little hurt.

"I tried to Harm, but you were never interested in talking with me. Every time we got together you would say 'not now Sarah, we'll talk in the morning'. The next morning I would wake up and you would be gone. You would leave me a note.

It's not as if we were ever a couple Harm. The first time we met, we slept in the back of a pickup truck while we waited for my uncle. You made love to me in your sleep because you thought I was your dead girlfriend, Diane.

By all rights Harm I could have reported you for violating me while I was sleeping. You were probably still grieving her lost. You were trying to connect with her one more time. I understood that I looked like Diane.

I didn't find out I was pregnant until a few months later. At best what we had was a one nightstand. Was there really any reason for me to let you know I was pregnant. I didn't know you, you didn't know me.

I didn't think I needed to interrupt your life. In a way I did let you know about Victoria, Harm. I had your wages attached for child support. You obviously didn't care or never checked your paycheck.

When I was transferred here several years later I did asked you to come to my apartment so I could talk to you about Victoria." she paused.

"I never checked my pay stubs Sarah. With direct deposit it all goes directly into my bank account. I don't live paycheck to paycheck so I didn't have to worry about running out of money.

And add in the fact I got step increases along with cost of living raises, plus combat pay I don't think my paycheck actually got smaller. It probably stayed about the same.

I do remember that you did asked me at Jag Headquarters that I needed to meet with you. But at the time I was so preoccupied with leaving Jag and returning to the Fleet. I wasn't interested in talking, only about flying.

I hadn't been involved with anyone at the time. It had to be at least two years since I stopped seeing Annie. And I needed to make love with the most beautiful woman in the world before I left.

I didn't know if I would live long enough to have another opportunity." he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"But you promised me we would talk in the morning Harm." she argued.

"And I would have, but I got a call very early in the morning on my cell phone. They had moved up my departure time a couple of hours. I had to leave. You looked so peaceful sleeping there, I couldn't wake you up, so I wrote you a letter." he rebutted.

"It was a lovely note Harm, but it didn't resolve anything. Your actions told me you weren't interested in having a relationship with me at that time. For all intended purposes it was just another one nightstand for you that resulted in me having another child.

I attached your paycheck for more child support and money for a house. If you really wanted to be a part of my life and the girls' lives back then you would have contacted me after you saw the deductions from your pay.

When you didn't respond or do anything about the deductions, I assumed that you didn't care. I moved on with my life." she sighed. Why was he being such an ass? Everything had been so good the last couple of weeks.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but I never saw any of my pay stubs while I was on the aircraft carrier. I had Bud collect all of them and file them away. You still should have told me Sarah." he argued.

"When Harm? Every time I saw you and asked you to talk, you said not now. You didn't want to know Harm! You only wanted one thing! You have no one to blame but yourself. Flying was the only thing that was important to you.

There was no way I could fight you on that. I wouldn't even if I could. I couldn't be responsible for you not flying. It was something you had to decide on your own." she rebutted angry and hurt.

"I wanted to talk to you when I was doing that investigation. I brought papers for you to sign. I was there for several days Harm. Not once did you make an attempt to get back to me. Why Harm? Because you didn't care enough too.

You didn't want to talk. You avoided me the whole time I was there. So the fault was all yours Harm. I made the effort, it just wasn't important enough to you at the time." she explained as tears formed in her eyes.

"I guess you're right Sarah. I have been target fixated the last few years. All I've ever cared about was flying. I haven't allowed myself to be distracted by anyone or anything during that time. I didn't even allow for the possibility of someone getting in the way of my flying.

You're also right about my negligence. I hadn't checked my pay stub in ten years. If I had I would have known something was up. I would have found out sooner that I had a child." he moaned in agreement.

"You could have kept on flying Harm, I would never have ask you to give up something you love." she tried to reassure him.

"But I probably would have given up flying a lot sooner. I wouldn't have wanted to miss out on their lives like I have. I guess it's the price I have to pay for having my head up my six." he sighed with disappointment.

"There's nothing we can do about that Harm. It's done, it's over with, it's in the past. All we can do now is look forward to the future and make sure it doesn't happen again. Just know that the girls love you Harm and I love you." she cooed before giving him a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Sarah. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you Sarah. Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes Harm, I'll marry you." she replied.

**__**

The End


End file.
